Ghal Clan
The Ghal Clan The Ghal Clan is not an offical clan, but more a collection of a family of warrior Frostwolf Orcs. The Family's offspring usually recieves ghal at the end of their names, which is a refference to the big example of their family. Ghal the Devourer was a local legend on Draenor among the Frostwolves. He was known for his incredible beastslaying kills, having taken down several Clefthoof Bulls, as well as greater predators prowling the land. When the Draenei Genocide occured, he again proved himself a powerful combatant on the field, but he found his doom fighting alongside his son, Brokk, in the first days of the First War, after having underestimated an up and coming Knight, He died, buying Brokk time to escape and thus saving his life. After that, Brokk changed his name, in his father's honour, Brokk'ghal Brokk'ghal ' ' Between the First and Second Wars, Brokk spent most of his time raising his two sons to be great warriors, Grok'ghal and Zar'ghal. He often preffered Grok over Zar'ghal, despite the fact that the latter was born with blue eyes, something the Frost Wolves believed as an omen for great deeds in the future. Grok did become a competent warrior, and as a young child, Brokk took him with him to war, while Zar'ghal remained home with the women of the Frostwolf Clan. During the Second War, Brokk fought valiantly, Grok however, got captured by the Humans and was held in an internment camp until Thrall liberated him among many other captured Orcs in the Third War, Brokk, at the time, died during an undead ambush, and his corpse was taken, only to be risen as a Death Knight. He fought alongside the Ebon Blade during the battle of Icecrown, but has since then disappeared, not wanting his sons to see him in the state he is in. It's assumed he's still in Northrend, chasing down the remainder of the undead, that hadn't simply disappeared. Grok'ghal ' ' Grok harboured a serious hatred for humans after the time he spent in the internment camps. He loyally represented the Horde during the war against the Alliance. He fought on all fronts, including time spent in the Outlands at the battle of the Dark Portal, being Stationed in Thrallmar and the skirmishes against the Fel Orcs, He and his brother remained home in the Barrens, skirmishing against Centaur and Humans alongside the Tauren. When the fighting intensified and Thrall left for the Maelstrom, Grok and his brother really believed in Garrosh's vision. Zar'ghal backed out of supporting him shortly before the Siege of Orgrimmar, and Grok eventually fled during, refusing to fight his own kin, even if Garrosh told him to. He deserted, and wanders around Kalimdor now, while he'd probably be accepted again by the Horde alongside many other pardoned grunts, he chooses not to, no one is certain why, and his brother Zar'ghal isn't even certain he survived the Siege at all. Zar'ghal ' ' Zar'ghal holds a similar grudge to the humans, since he wasn't subjected to the cruelties of life in the Internment camps and only met them on the battlefield, it's a lot lighter, and Zar'ghal is generally more tolerant of humans than his brother and father. He is with the Shattertusk Clan today, as he was rendered clanless considering his initial allegiance with Garrosh, unlike Grok'ghal, he wasn't pardoned, but he wasn't arrested either since he hadn't killed any member of the Horde whatsoever. Stuck in a political gap, he was approached by the Clanmother of the Shattertusks, who took him in, he resides among them to this day. Category:Orc Category:Back story